cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Marx
Charles Marx was created 5/19/2011 in the city of New York. On his first day of CC, he created his company, Armed Forces Inc. In June, 2011, Cleaner won the election for mayor over TCTriangle. Shortly thereafter, Charles Marx was made a city manager. On July 3rd, 2011, Charles was apppinted Foreign Minister of NYC. Charles served faithfully as foreign minister until August 22nd, 2011. In his term, he created a NYC-Mexico City Non-Agression Pact (NAP), toured Dallas, created United Cities, created Represented Cities, and created the NYC Diplomatic Corp. On August 22nd, 2011, Charles became Mayor of NYC. He made an address to the city, in a shortened version, which follows: My first orders of business on my agenda is: I hereby Honorably Discharge wkhan as Commander of Armed Forces. He is now Deputy Chief of Police. I hereby instate Semperfidelist as the Commander of Armed Forces. My cabinet is as follows: Cabinet: Commander of Armed Forces: Semperfidelist I hereby repeal the current Citizen and Robbery Policies and place these in their place: Robbery Policy 1. All citizens (citizens who have applied for citizenship) of New York, no matter what political party, may rob any city location, but only once a day, except on Monday and Tuesday. 2. No foreign citizen may rob any city location at all. 3. No citizen may rob another citizen at all. 4. If a citizen even attempts to rob twice, they will be arrested, regardless if the attempt is successful or not. Citizen Policy 1. All citizens are welcome in NY City. 2. City nationality is Solaris to encourage players from anywhere to come to NY and check it out without having any penalty to their productivity. NY supplies the best products in the world, has the largest number of new citizens for political parties to recruit, and is the best place to take a holiday. Participating in the world nationality program will only encourage players to come to NY for long stays, which will bring more money into the companies. I now instate the “Crackdown Law”. This law is as following: Crackdown Law 1. All violators of the Robbery Policy shall be IMMEDIATELY warranted and arrested, no exceptions. 2. Not one person or political party is allowed any exceptions. Regards, Charles Marx Mayor of NYC -------------------------------- Charles also created the NYC Most Wanted List which cracked down on enemies and criminals of the City. Charles served as mayor until September 21st, 2011. Many citizens considered him to be the best mayor of NYC that has been seen in a while. Here are some quotes about him: "Charles has been the best Mayor NY has ever had so far." -Rayham "Thank you for your service to the citizens of New York. You are the best mayor they have had in at least a year. You were honorable and honest and fair, and even though you made mistakes (and don't we all), you did your job as best you knew for the benefit of all New Yorkers. o/ marx and semper." -Ana Thema Charles now is a private citizen, and still lives in NYC.